1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bird feeder and more particularly to a tube-type bird feeder. In the prior art embodiment of FIGS. 1-3, the feeder body is comprised of a relatively rigid screen material or mesh material preferably comprised of metal with the wires thereof being arranged in vertical and horizontal patterns to create square or rectangular openings therein. In the prior art embodiment of FIGS. 4-5, the feeder body is comprised of a clear plastic material having feed openings formed therein. A third embodiment, which is the subject of this application, is disclosed. More particularly, the embodiment of the instant invention includes one or more inverted, truncated funnel members positioned therein in a vertically spaced-apart relationship which maintain a certain amount of feed at that level, even though the main feed supply has dropped below that funnel member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of bird feeders of the tube-type have been previously provided wherein the feeder body is comprised of a relatively rigid screen material or mesh material which define rectangular or square openings not only to enable birds to cling thereto, but to permit birds to feed therefrom. As the feed level in the feeder body drops, that portion of the feeder body above the level of the feed is not useable by the birds. Many prior art bird feeders of the tube-type have been previously provided wherein the tubular feeder body has perch rods extending outwardly therefrom below one or more feed openings formed therein or where the feeder body is constructed of a metal mesh material so that the birds may cling to the feeder body and feed through the mesh openings of the feeder body. As the birds consume the feed from the feeder body, the level of feed drops below certain feed openings making those feed openings inoperable.
The bird feeder of FIGS. 1-3 received U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,004 while the bird feeder of FIGS. 4-5 received U.S. Pat. No. 7,302,911. Although both embodiments of the bird feeder of the original application, Ser. No. 11/480,604 have met with success, it has been discovered that the inverted, truncated funnel members of FIGS. 4 and 5 did not permit all the feed on the skirts 46 and 48 thereof to be delivered to the feed openings formed in the feeder body member 12′. Thus the instant invention is provided.